


take off your crown for just one day

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bonding, Day Off, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Pre-Slash, Relaxing, Xander the workaholic, outrealm fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Simply put, Xander did not know how to relax. Good thing Ryoma's there to give him some idea.





	take off your crown for just one day

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma / Xander – Under orders to relax, where does one even begin?

If anyone but Corrin had commaded him to take the day off, he would have said no. Xander didn't think himself a contrary or disagreeable person by nature, but there were some things he couldn't afford. The war would end soon, he would be the King of Nohr, and he didn't even know where to begin with the plans and ideas he had to improve the kingdom's conditions.

She'd caught him nodding off at the breakfast table, though, and that was enough for her to lay down the law for _everyone._ Luckily, no one objected to a day off, and knowing it wasn't him and him alone under such orders negated any embarrassment.

But that didn't make following her order any easier. Xander hadn't truly had time to relax since he was a child, back when Father was well and encouraged him to take time out to play with Camilla and some of the other royal children whose names he couldn't even remember by now. One of them, she used to make daisy chains for everyone to wear as necklaces, and when she died, Xander had kept his to remember her by until the flowers started to crumble.

Elise could make flower crowns and daisy chains, but she had her own plans. Everyone seemed to have their own plans, and Xander didn't know where to begin with making his.

_How does she expect me to simply turn off my brain to such pressing matters, anyway? The human mind is not as simple as an automaton, after all, one does not simply press a switch and be done with it._

The castle had more than enough to do. A bath might be nice, but he could only sit in there for so long. The accessory shop, maybe, but who would be even buy for? And for how much? When Corrin said to relax, he was sure she hadn't meant to spend half of their resources on trinkets.

"So what else can I do?"

"Good question," came the familiar voice of Lord Ryoma. "I've tossed a few ideas around my head, but I can't decide which I like best." Xander smiled sadly.

"At least you have ideas." Ryoma seemed to go tense for a moment, and Xander wished he hadn't sounded quite so bitter. "Ah, my apologies-"

"No, I understand."

"Perhaps it's simply me, the type of person I am. With or without the crown looming above me," Xander sighed. "What were your ideas, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The baths, obviously," Ryoma said. "I thought of going for a swim in the moat, but I don't think Corrin or Lilith would appreciate that. We have plenty of places to sit and look at the scenery, but that can only be entertaining for so long." Xander smiled ruefully.

"So you don't have many more good ideas than I do."

"Well, there's one more." Ryoma smiled. "I've heard the Outrealms have other, lesser-known spots. Untouched by enemies, always calm and quiet, no charge to go in. There's one particular place, a lake I've been dying to see..." He put a hand on Xander's arm. "And a riding trail." Riding, Xander thought, that was something he hadn't considered. His horse needed the exercise, and it had been so long since he'd ridden just for the pleasure of it.

"Let's go." For once, he didn't even think before he spoke. Ryoma hurried to tell Corrin they were leaving, while Xander saddled his horse.

 

True to Ryoma's word, the lake was quiet and the trail lined with rich, full trees. Not a single enemy or other tourist in sight.

"Perfect," Xander sighed. His horse seemed to agree as he wandered off a bit, finding a patch of grass to munch on. Ryoma, looking oddly handsome without his usual armor, sat down beside the lake.

"And we didn't even need tickets to get in."

"Yes, and no retainers chomping at the bit to fight for those tickets, either," Xander chuckled. Not that he hadn't appreciated Laslow and Peri doing their best for him, but in the end he'd been glad it was Lady Sakura who won that trip.

"I'm actually glad Corrin gave us the day off, Ryoma said. "Even the most focused of samurai need a break, after all, and so does even the paragon of knighthood."

"We both put undue pressure on ourselves, don't we?" Xander sighed. "I always assumed you would be more relaxed, given how peaceful and idyllic Hoshido's been all this time, but..."

"But I'm still the oldest. That alone means twice the responsibility." Ryoma shifted closer, placing a hand on Xander's shoulder, and Xander instinctively leaned into the touch. "Ever since Corrin and Azura took charge of everything I've realized-"

"That you never learned to relax?" Xander finished.

"Not as much as I would have liked to," Ryoma said. "Even the crown prince of a peaceful realm has his share of burdens." They really weren't so different, Xander was realizing more and more every day.

"Then...I'm glad we could take this day together." He smiled, taking Ryoma's hand and lacing their fingers together. Ryoma's own smile returned.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to share this little piece of paradise with."


End file.
